Dead But Quite Alive
by white-wings01
Summary: 7 years after Endless Waltz Heero's married,but not to Relena. Duo's become a ? and a new war is threting to drag Heero and his wife into the middle of things. ONE SHOT


Dead But Quite Alive  
  
-One Shot-  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Gundam Char.'s belong to me(pout) but Jean dose!  
  
Summery: - 7 years after Endless Waltz - Heero's married, but not to Relena. Duo's become a ??? and a new war threatens to pull Heero and his wife into the middle of things. -ONE SHOT- = ============ ======= ======= ====== ======= ====== ======= =====  
  
A young woman entered a dark bedroom. She wore a long t-shirt that belonged to her husband. Quietly she climbed into the empty bed, knowing her husband wouldn't be in for a few hours. She snuggled down into a comfortable position under the thick blankets and fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - --Later  
  
The door to the bedroom opened, and a tall, lanky young man walked in, striping off his tank top and heading into the bathroom that branched of from the main room. A few moments later, after the shower had run then been shut off he sleepily walked out again.  
  
He stood next to the bed looking at his wife as she lay there sleeping. He smiled and crawled in beside her and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
- - - - - --Next morning (8:45am)  
  
The same young woman opened the back door that lead out of the kitchen to the barn. Her silky brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a dark green shirt with a dog sitting on a chair plastered on the left chest area. This same emblem was on the back of her shirt and on a sign that hung next to the front door.  
  
"HHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her soft voice floated across the clear morning air.  
  
A brown haired young man peeked out of the barn, his blue eyes squinted against the sudden brightness from the sun. He stepped out; he was wearing a black shirt that matched the girls and a cut off set of dark blue jeans.  
  
At the same time a gold and white border collie ran out of the fenced pasture toward the house, barking happily.  
  
"Not you hunny!" she waved to the young man in the barn.  
  
She smiled as she squatted down to attack a leash to Hero's collar  
  
"Come on boy! Time for our jog."  
  
She closed the door to the house and jogged off with the dog following obediently at her side.  
  
Heero sighed quietly and went back into the barn.  
  
A couple of years after they had finally destroyed the gundams Relena, who was once again the queen of the Quanc Kingdom, had granted him 15 acres of land near the border. She'd given it to him as a wedding present.  
  
A smile crossed his face as her thought of the other items her had received from old friends:  
  
Duo, the cocky bastard, had given them a bag of pretzels (half eaten) with a picture of himself eating them. His wife, Jean, thought it was terribly cute and famed the picture with the now empty bag of pretzels.  
  
Trowa had given them a pair of matching sweaters, which were made of lama wool. Later he reviled that it was his sister who had picked them out because he wasn't sure what to get them, he'd never been to a wedding.  
  
Wufei gave them a Chinese's sword with a dragon carved into the blade, and a set of oriental collared jackets.  
  
Quatre hadn't been able to come but he sent his present along anyway. It turned out to be a fine-china set and a bunch of wine glasses, along with a check for 5,000 dollars.  
  
Jean had sent Quatre a very fancy card, thanking him for the gifts and sending pictures of the wedding. She never did get to meet him.  
  
He kneeled down and went back to work, attaching a leg to a large oak table.  
  
He heard the sound of tiers crunching on the driveway. A car door slammed, and foot steps walking toward the barn.  
  
Who ever it was, knocked on the barn door.  
  
"Just a minute." Heero called out to the waiting person.  
  
He stood and wiped the sawdust off his legs and shook it out of his hair, then proceeded to the door.  
  
A tall, young, police officer walked in the door. His sunglasses hid his eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" Heero asked politely.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" the policeman said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man paused for a moment then held out his badge.  
  
"Your under arrest!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Heero's famous temper sprang up and he glared at the man darkly.  
  
The police man shoo a little. That glare scared him.  
  
- - -  
  
Quietly Jean, who had just got back from her jog, came up behind the policeman without being seen by either of the men. She inspected the policemen's back then straightened and smiled. Before Heero saw her she slapped the policeman hard on the back making him fall forward a little, losing his glasses in the process.  
  
"Hi ya, DUO!" Jean announced cheerfully.  
  
"Duo?!" Heero's glare darkened as the policeman looked up sheepishly.  
  
"Aw! Come on Heero! It was just a joke!"  
  
"Just a Joke!" Heero was furious. He clinched his fists, which Jean quickly grabbed and held in her hand.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mr. Maxwell." She said sweetly.  
  
Duo pulled his braid out from under his jacket and laughed uneasily.  
  
"Ya, nice to see you again to, Mrs. Yuy."  
  
Heero still glared darkly at the already edgy young man.  
  
"Heero?" Jean said warily with a tint of "You had better control yourself." Mixed into her soft voice. She griped his hand.  
  
"Wont you com in Duo? I'll put on some coffee."  
  
She led Heero coolly out of the barn and toward the house, Duo followed quietly behind.  
  
They sat around the kitchen table. Jean poured Dou, and Heero some coffee and then some water for herself.  
  
"So the great Heero Yuy has become a lowly carpenter!" Duo giggled in an almost girlish manner.  
  
"And the foolhardy Duo Maxwell has become a great enforcer of the law." Heero commented back with a bit of an icy tendency.  
  
"Oh come on Heero, I was only joking man. You can sure hold stuff against someone, can't you?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything, just sipped his coffee  
  
"Heero hunny, could you go let Hero in. He's going to scratch up the door."  
  
Heero got up and went to the back door to let the dog in, who immediately ran up to Duo, sniffed him then sat there and stared at him.  
  
"Oh Hero! Leave Duo alone! Come here boy!"  
  
Jean whistled and the dog's expression brightened. He resumed his rounds, sniffing Heero's hand, licking it, and then lied down next to Jeans chair.  
  
Dup stared at the dog a moment.  
  
"I see why you named him Hero, he acts just like him." He grinned.  
  
"Just what did you come here for Duo?" Heero snapped.  
  
"Well..." Duo made a face as if he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say.  
  
"An old man contacted me yesterday, asking if I knew of any newly-weds named Yuy."  
  
Jean, who had been laughing lightly on the floor scratching Hero's stomach, went quiet as she looked up then again took her seat at the table, next to her husband.  
  
"Even living way out here it would be impossible for you two not to know about the war that going on right now."  
  
Jean and Heero nodded. They may not have TV out there but he radio and Internet told them what they needed to know.  
  
"Well, there recruiting mobile suit pilots, mostly x-experts..."  
  
"I'm not going." Heero and Jean said at the same time, and then they looked at each other.  
  
"Heero, you guys don't have a choice. They dug up dirt on me , Trowa, and Quatre."  
  
"What about Wufei?" Jean asked quietly.  
  
"Wouldn't they want the Shelong's pilot as one of there pawns too?"  
  
Duo about fell out of his chair, Heero simply looked at her.  
  
"How did..."  
  
"I know almost all about you, all five of you."  
  
"How." Heero said flatly.  
  
"I'm a Gundam pilot too."  
  
"WHAT!" Duo really did fall out of his chair this time.  
  
"I... I never fought in the wars. I was the candidate they trained, but they decided to use you five instead because your emotions wouldn't get in the way. Apparently I could be to easily influenced."  
  
"So... so you mean at one point they were only going to have... one Gundam pilot?!"  
  
Jean nodded  
  
"So... that means your better than Heero!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
Heero sat quietly looking at his wife.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! I know you knew." Jean pleaded  
  
"I did."  
  
"You guys are guna have to come you know..."  
  
"No we wont."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"She's right." Heero agreed.  
  
"As far as the outside world is concerned, Jean Hope and Heero Yuy are dead. We don't have fingerprints, or photos on file, so they can't even really prove we existed."  
  
"So your not guna come?"  
  
"Nope!" Jean replied cheerfully.  
  
"All right. I'll keep your guys secret, you can count on me."  
  
Duo, and hour later, finally left the house. Jean and Heero stood on the porch.  
  
"If you ever fell like dieing come and stay with us!" Jean said to him after she said goodbye. Heero nodded.  
  
"I'll hold you to that. See Ya!"  
  
Duo winked at the pair and got into the dusty patrol car and drove away down the road.  
  
"Well hunny, those tables wont make themselves." Jean said in a sarcastic tone. She giggled.  
  
"What tables?" Heero grinned back at her. They walked to that barn and closed the door. The sounds of sliding mettle could be heard as they got a sheet of gundamium out from under the hay.  
  
END ======= ======== ========= ======== ========= ==========  
  
Well what did you think? That's my fist try a One Shot story. Hope you liked it.  
  
Don't forget to review to ok?  
  
See ya around.  
  
W_W 


End file.
